Sugar Royalty: Two-Faced Royal
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Swizzle is the new ruler of Sugar Rush, and life really couldn't get any better. But when he has two different personalities going in his code, can he rule the kingdom the way he wants, or will it all just come crashing down? Pairings: Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Taffy, and plenty of OC & Real Racer Pairings. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.
1. Prologue

My name is Swizzle Malarkey, the new king of Sugar Rush. Life couldn't be better.

But being royalty isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I learned it's a lot more than being popular and rich. It's about satisfying the citizens. It's about keeping them happy.

I'm hiding a past. And there's two sides of me. One side tells me to be the person I was when King Candy ruled, when I was King Candy's favorite racer. The other is telling me to be the nice person I am now.

I really don't know which side I should be. Like I said, being royalty isn't easy, especially when your life is so two-sided. Should I be like King Candy or should I be myself? I honestly feel undecided.

* * *

(OC's accepted- 4 girls, 5 boys)

I will announce the OC winners at the beginning of the first chapter.

* * *

OC Application:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Kart:

Fans:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Crush (if any):

Family (if any):


	2. A Day Under Swizzle's Rule

Author's Note: I will still accept OC's and add them throughout the story. The racers in this story will be 12 years old. Here are the OC's I accept so far:

Boys:

Clair Cremecape- owned by ShootingStarBlitz

Cinndon Sodagard- owned by halostar529

Lenny Crow- owned by Prince Kyle Lancer

Peterbelly Reese- owned by Lord Candycane

* * *

Girls:

Jellysha Butterfudge- owned by Miss Wipplesnit

Elize Endlebee- owned by girlpandagreenlime

Penelope Von Sweets- owned by Lord Candycane

Honey Potts- owned by VickyT36

This is only the beginning. Remember, I will accept OC's as the story progresses.

* * *

"Ah, it feels so good to be king..." Swizzle says, climbing out of his bed on a bright sunny morning in Sugar Rush.

Ever since Swizzle became king of Sugar Rush, the game has started thriving. Vanellope was still President, and stayed in the castle with him, and she had agreed on helping him redecorate the castle to his liking. No longer were there salmon-colored walls or anything pink. The inside of the castle is now a bright blue, with the old pictures still in place, and the throne room was painted bright green, with his Royal Racer in place on a swirl pop throne.

"Your majesty..." Sour Bill says, walking up to Swizzle.

"Yes, Sour Bill?" Swizzle says, buttoning his royal robe.

"The new racers have arrived, shall I send them in?" Sour Bill asks him.

"I will meet them at the track before the arcade opens, Sour Bill, now please, just get off my back, will ya?" Swizzle says, a slight snap in his code.

"As you wish." Sour Bill says, leaving the swirl pop racer's bedroom.

Swizzle leaves the bedroom, and eats a breakfast of scrambled chocolate eggs and vanilla frosting oatmeal, then grabs his helmet and goggles.

"Another day of racing! Hoo-hoo! Wonderful!" Swizzle says as he jumps into his Royal Racer, which is themed around swirl pops. He drives off to the track, grinning.

* * *

At the track, the new racers were gathered at the starting line, getting ready for a day of racing.

Cinndon is playing his cinnamon stick guitar in his kart, Elize is watching Cinndon play his guitar as she studies the chords he's playing, Clair is thinking about chivalry, Lenny is working on his kart, Jellysha is looking at a modern music magazine, and the others are just talking or tuning up their karts.

Swizzle drives up to the starting line, noticing the new racers. "Hello, subjects!" Swizzle says, putting his kart in park.

"Greetings, your majesty!" the new racers say, looking at the swirl pop boy.

"Ready to eat my sugar dust?" Taffyta says, looking at Swizzle with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted, Muttonfudge..." Swizzle says as he jumps into his kart.

As the arcade opens, the racers notice something's a bit off about their king. Normally, he's a nice guy, but something seemed strange about him today.

"Guys, have you noticed King Swizzle's acting strange?" Jellysha asks Cinndon and Elize.

"I noticed, believe me..." Cinndon says as he starts his kart.

"Ehhhh, I was so interested in my music, I never noticed..." Elize says, lowering her racing goggles.

"Well, it's just weird..." Jellysha says as she starts her kart and puts on her helmet.

And with that, the race day begins.

* * *

At the end of the day:

"All Clear! The arcade's closed!" Yuni shouts as the arcade closes.

In Sugar Rush, the last race of the day was wrapping up.

"Eat my dust!" Taffyta says, speeding up ahead of Cinndon.

"Not on my watch, Muttonflub!" Cinndon says, getting a power up.

"Power-Up! Sour Power!" the announcer shouts as a Warhead cannon spawns on Cinndon's kart. Cinndon sets his sights on the strawberry racer, a smirk on his face.

"Feel this!" Cinndon says, shooting lemon Warheads from the cannon on his kart. The sour candy stops Taffyta's kart in an instant, Cinndon speeding past her for first place as Cinndon's cinnamon stick fans cheer wildly as he finishes in first place, smiling like a goof.

"Way to go, Cinndon!" his fans say as their racer gets a gold trophy for winning. Cinndon smiles and bows modestly.

* * *

As the other racers come toward the starting line and start walking into the winner's circle, Swizzle gets behind the cherry fruit roll curtains on the podium.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush...All hail our rightful ruler, King Swizzle Malarkey." Sour Bill says.

Swizzle comes out from behind the curtains, smiling.

"Hello, subjects!" Swizzle says as he steps forward. "Thank you for that delightful introduction, Sour Bill!"

"Mmmm-hmmm..." Sour Bill says, stepping down slightly.

"Thank you to today's avatars for making it a delightful day of racing!" Swizzle says as Cinndon, Elize, Jellysha, Clair, Taffyta, Gloyd, Snowanna, and Minty wave to the crowd. "But now, the arcade is closed, so you know what that means! We have to race to determine our new roster, and the first nine racers across the finish line will be tomorrow's avatars!"

"Race! Race! Race!" the candy fans chant excitedly.

"Now, now, settle down, subjects!" Swizzle says. "The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings, if you've won, that is, which I have, so allow ME to go first!" Swizzle says as he tosses his coin in. The coin plunges into the cup on the top of the starting line.

"King Swizzle Malarkey!" the announcer yells.

"That's me!" Swizzle says, waving to the crowd as they all cheer.

The others throw in their coins, the crowd cheering like crazy. As soon as the last racer throws their coin in, Swizzle makes an announcement.

"Subjects, I am hosting a ball to honor our 16th anniversary this Saturday, not to mention we will be having a special race on the day of our anniversary." Swizzle says.

The racers cheer excitedly.

"Okay, so I'll see you all back here in an hour for our roster race!" Swizzle says, driving off in his Royal Racer.

The racers smile and watch their king drive off. Jellysha can't help but wonder why Swizzle is acting like he is.

Jubileena looks at Jellysha, who looks a bit scared.

"Jellysha, if King Swizzle is acting strange, you'd tell me right?" Jubileena asks her.

"Yeah. I probably would tell you first, Jubi." Jellysha says, hugging the cherry racer.

* * *

In the code room, however, it's a different story.

"Hoo-hoo, with Swizzle as king, he can rule like I did!" a familiar voice says, filling the code room.

* * *

(Review, Please! No Flames!)

Author's Note: And I have determined the OC &amp; Real Racer Pairings, as well as a pairing for a pair of future chapter characters.

Cherry Jelly (Jellysha &amp; Jubileena)

Whipped Cinnamon (Cinndon &amp; Sticky)

Butterscotch Chocolate (Lenny &amp; Torvald)

Italian Creme Creampuffs (Clair &amp; Crumbelina)

Nightmare Pair (Penelope &amp; Peterbelly) *to appear in a future chapter*


	3. A Royal Pain In The Butt

"Hoo, hoo! If he rules the way I did, maybe this kingdom could prosper in the way it did. Let the tyranny begin..." King Candy says, adjusting Swizzle's code slightly.

* * *

Outside the code room, Swizzle is changing into his tortoise blue racing suit with the green stripes and his helmet with the same design. He doesn't notice a little change coming through his code.

"Heh, that tingles..." Swizzle says and smiles crazily. "Hoo, hoo, hoo..." It was then that he covered his mouth. "What am I doing?! Am I laughing like...oh, no..." he looks in the mirror and sees King Candy's eyes staring back at him.

"Hoo, hoo, dear boy, don't you look dashing!" King Candy says to Swizzle.

"K-King Candy?!" Swizzle says, shocked. "I thought you were..."

"Dead? Maimed? In arcade hell?" King Candy replies, smirking. "Well, my spirit is still here, dear boy, and with you ruling the kingdom alongside that GLITCH..."

"What are you talking about?!" Swizzle shouts at King Candy.

"Isn't it obvious? You're the new king, and you're in the same castle as the glitch who almost ruined our game..." King Candy says.

"Vanellope didn't almost ruin our game! You were making us think that, you jerkbreaker!" Swizzle yells angrily. "And personally, locking up our memories was a low blow. We knew Vanellope as our princess before you came and took over the kingdom!"

"Why, dear boy, I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's talk about you ruling the kingdom the way I did..." King Candy says.

"Why should I rule like you did? You were a jerk!" Swizzle screams at King Candy. "All the racers know me as a kind person! I don't want to act like you!"

"Swizzle, Swizzle, Swizzle...if you act like me, your subjects will listen to you. They will treat you with respect..." King Candy says. "You want to be respected?"

"Well, yes, I do, but I want to earn that respect, not get it by acting like you!" Swizzle says, folding his arms.

"Dear boy, you do want to act like me...I can feel it..." King Candy says, and before Swizzle can say one more word, part of King Candy floats into Swizzle's code, and the swirl pop boy turns away from the mirror.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo! This kingdom must be a PERFECT one!" Swizzle says, cackling under his breath. "And it will be...under my rule..."

* * *

Later, the track was filled with excitement as the daily roster race was about to begin. Candy fans pop out of their boxes, cheering for their designated racers, and the Assorted Fans (With Nuts) section was going wild as the racers revved up their engines.

"My sweet subjects, I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you...that I have never been so happy in all my 16 years of existence to say the following words: Let The Random Roster Race COMMENCE!" Swizzle says as he slides down into his kart, giggling with a bit of joy.

The race begins as Taffyta takes the lead, and Candlehead follows close behind in second place.

The crowd is going wild as the race commences.

* * *

On Frosty Rally, Swizzle was in the lead, taking over first place, leaving Taffyta in second place. Taffyta eyes Swizzle as she tries to gain the lead back.

"What's the big idea, taking the lead away from me?!" Taffyta shouts at Swizzle.

"Because I'm fed up with your CHEATING!" Swizzle sideswipes the Pink Lightning, smirking like King Candy.

Taffyta gasps. "That s-smile...it can't be..." she looks on in shock, regaining control of her kart. "I've got to tell the others..."

She gathers her thoughts and keeps a steady pace as she drives in second place.

* * *

"And let's hear it for tomorrow's avatars!" Swizzle shouts as the race ends.

The crowd cheers for Swizzle Malarkey, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jellysha Butterfudge, Cinndon Sodagard, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Elize Endlebee, Sticky Wipplesnit, and Crumbelina Di Caramello, with the others clapping for the ones who made the next day's roster, knowing they're going to get a chance at the next roster race.

"What a great race! I will see you all tomorrow before the arcade opens!" Swizzle says, smiling as the crowd disperses.

"Want to go to the Chocolate Bar?" Taffyta asks Jellysha, Jubileena, Cinndon, and Sticky.

"Sure, why not? I could use some milk after a race like that." Cinndon says, holding Sticky's hand.

And with that, the group of five go to the Chocolate Bar.

* * *

At the Chocolate Bar, the five racers are sipping milk out of frosty peppermint mugs, looking at Taffyta.

"Taffyta, why do you look so pale?" Jellysha asks her. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" She sips her milk, concerned.

"Yeah, you look scared of something..." Cinndon says, putting down his cinnamon milk and looking at Taffyta.

"Guys, something's up with the king!" Taffyta looks up and explains what she saw. "We were on Frosty Rally, fighting for the lead, and I saw King Candy's eyes staring at me! King Swizzle even TALKED like him!"

Jellysha gasps, clinging to Jubileena.

"Really?!" Jellysha says.

"Really. And he called me a CHEATER! King Candy never called me a cheater!" Taffyta shouts.

"What a royal pain in the butt..." Sticky says, sipping her milk.

"I'll say..." Cinndon says. "I knew something was up with him from the moment the roster race started."

"Me, too." Jellysha says, scared.

"I will get to the bottom of this. And I will see WHY he's acting this way." Taffyta says. "I'm scared of what he might do to you guys on the track. Don't let him look at you the wrong way. He might do something crazy to you all."

Cinndon, Jellysha, Jubileena, and Sticky all nod.

* * *

At the castle, Swizzle is getting ready for bed, and he's already wearing his pajamas, which are patterned with blue, yellow, and green swirls. As he brushes his hair, King Candy appears in the mirror as his reflection once again.

"So, how was the race?" King Candy says, smirking.

"You made me call Taffyta a cheater, you tyrant!" Swizzle shouts at his reflection.

"Oh, did I do that?" King Candy says, putting on a look of innocence.

"You know you did! That was you talking! Not me!" Swizzle says, shouting angrily.

"Well, you deserve all the gold trophies." King Candy says. "Accusing others of cheating...is only the beginning..."

"Shut up, you!" Swizzle shouts as he walks away from the mirror and crying.

"That's not me...I never..." Swizzle lays on his bed, mumbling incoherently.

The swirl pop boy doesn't get any sleep that night, as all he's doing is tossing and turning with nightmares of what happened under King Candy's rule and how he's treating his fellow racers.


	4. Something About The King

The next morning, Swizzle wakes up after getting only 5 hours of sleep.

"Mod...What happened last night?" Swizzle says, jumping out of his bed. "It's like I'm King Candy...but I don't know it..."

Then it hits him. King Candy's been the reflection in his mirror the whole time.

"Mod! I'm fighting two sides of my code!" Swizzle shouts out loud, almost enraged as he puts on his racing clothes. He walks to the mirror to straighten his blue racing goggles.

"Good morning, your majesty." King Candy says, showing up in the mirror. "Looking dashing as always!"

"You!" Swizzle shouts at King Candy.

"Now, dear boy, my favorite racer..." King Candy coos. "Aren't you getting what you want? The respect of your subjects? A prosperous kingdom?"

"Not really, you jerkbreaker! You make me have to be mean to my subjects." Swizzle says, his grayish-purple eyes in angry slits. "What's next? Stealing gold trophies? Locking someone in the Fungeon just because they beat me? I'll have you know I will NEVER do those things!"

"But, you're going to do those things, dear boy..." King Candy says. "Accusing Taffyta of cheating was one of those things you did under your rule so far."

"You know she's just going to find out what's going on eventually, you slimeball!" Swizzle yells angrily.

"Oh, I'm so scared..." King Candy says sarcastically. "She doesn't scare me."

"Look, I have to go, rotten taffy breath. The arcade's opening in five minutes." Swizzle says, grabbing his kart keys and walks away from the mirror, leaving the castle and driving to the track.

* * *

Cinndon is sitting in his kart, strumming his guitar and singing "Rolling In The Deep" by Adele as Elize, Jellysha, and a few others are listening.

"You sing so well, Cinndon!" Sticky says, stepping into her Taffy Tornado, a teal kart similar to Minty's _Veloci-Wrapper_.

"Well, thanks..." Cinndon says as he finishes playing the song.

"Good morning, subjects. Ready for another day of racing?" Swizzle asks as he drives up to the starting line.

Taffyta looks at him suspiciously, but says something else instead. "Absolutely!" she tells Swizzle as she hops into her kart.

"Can't wait to win!" Crumbelina says, lowering her helmet visor.

"We'll see about that!" Swizzle says as he puts on his helmet.

The arcade opens minutes later, and the racers get in position on the selection screen as the day begins.

* * *

During the 7th race of the day, a 17-year old girl chooses Crumbelina as her avatar, and her 16-year old friend chooses Cinndon as his avatar. At the end of the race, Cinndon wins and recieves a gold trophy for winning.

Swizzle walks up to Cinndon and takes the gold trophy.

"Hey! I won that fair and square!" Cinndon shouts at the swirl pop-themed racer, who was now holding his trophy.

"Oh, this is yours?" Swizzle says as he walks over to Cinndon. "Well, too bad!"

"That's just cruel..." Sticky says, seeing Swizzle make off with Cinndon's trophy.

"Oh, I'm gonna get my trophy back. Just watch." Cinndon says, hopping back into his kart and driving off after Swizzle. As soon as he finds Swizzle, he whips out his guitar and hits Swizzle hard in the head, then grabs the trophy from his clutches.

"You have to earn first place, not STEAL it!" Cinndon says, driving off with his earned trophy.

Swizzle now lays unconscious in his kart, groaning in pain.

* * *

That afternoon, all the racers are gathered in the Jelly Fruit Springs. Today was Saturday, and the arcade would be closed the next day, so there was no roster race tonight.

"That was unbelievable!" Jellysha says, shocked. "He just took your trophy like that?!"

"You know he did!" Cinndon says, side-hugging Sticky. "But I showed him that you need to earn the gold instead of stealing it."

"What if he pulls something else off, like I don't know...rig the results of the anniversary race?" Gloyd asks Taffyta.

"If he does that, the race won't be fair for ANYONE. He'll win the whole thing, and leave us angry at him. He can do far worse." Taffyta says, looking at Gloyd. "He could ban pranking."

"He wouldn't do that...would he?" Gloyd asks, a bit afraid.

"I don't know." Taffyta says. "But I know he called me a cheater yesterday, and he tried to make off with Cinndon's well-earned trophy today. You think maybe he's acting like King Candy used to act?"

"Maybe." Rancis replies as he sits next to Vanellope, a glass of brambleberry soda in his hand.

"Definitely." Adorabeezle says, folding her arms. "He side-swiped the Ice Rocket today! It's going to take WEEKS to get my kart to look like new again!"

"Wow..." Taffyta says, looking at Adorabeezle.

"Yeah. This really made me mad, Taff. We need a plan." Adorabeezle says, her jacket tied around her waist.

"What kind of plan?" Taffyta asks as she unwraps a lollipop.

"Well, you know how our 16th anniversary is next week?" Adorabeezle asks everyone.

"Yeah, we know that. So what are you thinking?" Minty asks.

"Well, what if we give him anniversary presents, and see which side of him is more accepting? Then, at the party, we run some tests to see if he has a kind side." Adorabeezle says, fiddling with her braid.

"Not a bad idea, Beezle." Taffyta says.

The racers spend the night there, going over anniversary plans.

* * *

Swizzle wakes up in the castle, rubbing his sore head.

"Mod...that was a BAD idea...a very bad idea..." Swizzle says, walking over to the mirror.

"Well, did you take the trophy?" King Candy asks Swizzle.

"A lot of good that did! I was unsuccessful as I was smacked in the head with a guitar!" Swizzle says, angry. "I want to earn my trophies, not steal them!"

"But don't you want to be a good king?" King Candy asks Swizzle.

"I was being a good king until you came along!" Swizzle yells. "Why are you making my life so complicated?"

"Because I want you to treat your subjects like dirt!" King Candy says enthusiastically. "Make the rules, run the candy-coated world like a military base!"

"NO!" Swizzle screams at King Candy. "Sugar Rush's 16th anniversary is next week, and I have big plans for it! I don't want to ruin it for everybody!"

"Oh, really? Well, at the party, maybe you should let your true colors show, dear boy..." King Candy says as he strokes his own chin in the mirror.

"Not no, but Magic Shell no!" Swizzle yells. "You are out of your mother-fudging mind!" He walks away from the mirror, almost fuming with anger.

He doesn't want to reveal his true colors, even if King Candy insisted. He wants Sugar Rush's anniversary to be a day to remember, not a day where his true identity is revealed to the entire game.


	5. Anniversary Prep

The next day, preparations for Sugar Rush's anniversary are underway, despite the anniversary being next week. Swizzle had invited Vanellope into his room because he was desperate for someone to keep him company.

Swizzle sighs as he looks at all the servants running around with boxes of rainbow decorations and maids cleaning like crazy.

"Swizz, our game will be celebrating its 16th anniversary next week, and all you can think about is how to act like King Crazy. King Crazy couldn't have taken over your mind, that's crazy talk!" Vanellope says as she pulls on her double-striped tights.

"Vanellope, I swear, EVERY time I look in the mirror, he's there, telling me how to be a good king! Telling me how to rule! I was ruling this kingdom fairly before he told me how to act! I tried to steal a trophy and got whacked in the head with Cinndon Sodagard's guitar. Now he wants me to show my true colors at the party next week!" Swizzle says, becoming angry. "I will never expose my true colors to anyone!"

"Who said you had to?" Vanellope asks him. "You don't have to do it, you know. The guy turned me into a glitch, and he wanted me to fall victim to all the torture and stuff. You had your little trio of you, Taffyta, and Candlehead. You guys did stuff like break my kart and prevent me from becoming a racer. I wanted to expose him for the fraud he was just for calling me a threat to our game!"

"You wanted to do that?" Swizzle asks Vanellope.

"You bet your malted milk balls I wanted to! I tried countless times to expose him! But I failed EVERY time!" Vanellope says.

"So, you're saying I don't have to listen to him anymore?" Swizzle asks her.

"Don't take his advice on how you should run the kingdom. He's not the one ruling this kingdom. You are." Vanellope says. "Shall we see the preparations for next week?"

"We shall, Miss President." Swizzle says, walking with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jelly Fruit Springs, Jellysha, Elize, Cinndon, Sticky, and Lenny were all hanging out.

"So, what's with his royal pain-in-the-ass?" Cinndon asks Sticky.

"Last I heard, preparations for our anniversary were getting underway and he was super busy helping out." Sticky says, getting some blueberry soda.

Elize looks at Cinndon.

"What is it, Elize?" Cinndon asks her.

"Well, I'm gonna be playing at the party, and I was wondering...wanna be my second-in-command?" Elize asks him. "I mean, only if you want to. You rock on the guitar, and I thought I'd ask."

"Well, sure, Elize. But keep in mind, I'd like to share a dance with Sticky at the party at some point." Cinndon says, looking at her.

"Understood." Elize says, smiling.

* * *

Back at the castle, Swizzle and Vanellope were looking over preparations for the anniversary party. In the kitchen, castle chefs were already preparing goodies like mini fruit tarts, cupcakes, cookies, fudge brownies, and cake pops. But the best dessert of all was the anniversary cake.

"Wow! You have outdone yourself, Chef Louis!" Swizzle says. "It looks excellent!"

The cake itself is eight layers high and resembles Layer Cake Mountain, cherries and all. There's mini versions of all the racers racing on it, and the inscription "Sugar Rush Celebrates 16 Years Of Racing, Fun, and Friendship!" is written in purple icing below the cake.

"Well, thank you, your majesty!" Chef Louis says as he smiles. "And the menu for this party has quite a variety!"

"I can't wait to try it all!" Swizzle says, smiling as him and Vanellope leave the kitchen.

"Shall we check out the decorations next?" Vanellope asks Swizzle.

"Sure!" Swizzle says as he follows Vanellope to the castle's biggest ballroom.

They arrive in the ballroom, and are met with an amazing sight. A blueberry Fruit Roll-Up is being used as an aisle runner leading to Swizzle's throne, rainbow lollipops are being used as balloons, candied rainbow streamers are being hung around the ballroom, and the stage has a backdrop of the Royal Raceway.

"Amazing!" Swizzle says as he looks around the room.

"Oh, but this is only what we have so far, your majesty. There will be ice sculptures, tapestries with all the racers' pictures on them, and so much more! Sugar Rush's 16th anniversary party is going to ROCK!" the young peppermint servant says, smiling with joy.

"This place looks great so far, Molly." Swizzle says. "Keep up the good work!"

Swizzle and Vanellope leave the ballroom and head back to Swizzle's room to see him model in his anniversary outfit. He had the castle's finest tailors make it just for the game's anniversary, and he intended on looking great.

* * *

In Swizzle's room, he models the outfit for Vanellope. "What do you think?" Swizzle asks her. The outfit itself is a royal blue jacket with the Sugar Rush logo on the right breast, a green shirt with dark green swirl pops all over it, royal blue pants, indigo socks, and shiny black shoes, as well as his royal blue king's crown.

"You look like a royal dream, King Swizzle!" Vanellope says. "Sugar Rush won't know what hit it when they see you!"

"You really think so?" Swizzle says, smiling.

"I know so." Vanellope says, smiling back. "Well, I better get back to my duties..." She giggles at the word "duties". "I'll see you at dinner, all right?"

"Okay, Vanellope. See you later." Swizzle says. After she leaves the room, he walks up to his floor-length mirror.

"Well, hello, your royal swirliness." King Candy says, smiling a smile that could make Devil Dogs whine.

"What do you want now, pain in the molasses?" Swizzle asks him.

"Well, here it is, the anniversary is coming up, and look at you, looking like the royalty you deserve to be." King Candy says, still smiling that same smile.

"Are you trying to flatter me, you piece of chip?" Swizzle asks him, getting angry again.

"Why, no, dear boy. I'd never do such a thing!" King Candy says, putting his hands on his face. "I just think you're dressed like a respectable royal, that's all."

"I know what you're here for! You're here to tell me that I have to expose my true colors in front of EVERYBODY here! Well, that is NEVER going to happen!" Swizzle yells. "Vanellope even tried to expose YOU at one time when she was still a glitch!"

"Well, she failed at trying to expose me, until the time I was revealed to be Turbo. That glitch is a failure at lots of things." King Candy says, looking as innocent as possible.

"She is NOT a failure, you mass of failed codes!" Swizzle yells at King Candy. "And you think you were such a good ruler? You wanted us to KILL her at one time!"

"Oh, dear boy, you knew she was a threat to our game." King Candy says, looking at Swizzle. "As my favorite racer, you were willing to follow my commands and demands like a little devil puppy."

"That was because you brainwashed me, you bubble brain!" Swizzle shouts angrily. "And she is NOT a threat anymore! You're the threat! You want to ruin me!"

"Ruin you?" King Candy asks him.

"Yes, ruin me! And I know you're out to make me ruin Sugar Rush's anniversary, too! Well, that's not gonna happen!" Swizzle says, marching away from the mirror and putting on his casual outfit. "Sour Bill!"

"Yes, your majesty?" Sour Bill asks in his normal monotonous voice.

"Escort me to my kart and give me a map to Almond Joy Alley. I'm going out." Swizzle says.

The little green sour ball does so and Swizzle leaves. What Swizzle has to do in Almond Joy Alley was really none of his business, but he was a bit concerned.


	6. Anniversary Prep- A Scare in the Plan

Swizzle arrives in Almond Joy Alley, parking his kart next to a wall and hopping out.

"There's only a few more things for Sugar Rush's anniversary I can only find here." Swizzle says, walking up to one of his green Jolly Rancher fans dressed in a navy blue trench coat, running a booth that sells party favors and other interesting items.

"What have you got today, Jolie?" Swizzle asks the green Jolly Rancher, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well, your majesty, I have this sour candy breath spray. The flavors are sour cherry, sour white apple, sour green apple, sour tropical punch, sour black cherry, and sour lemon."

"Those will be perfect for party favors." Swizzle says, buying 4 cases of the breath spray. "What else do you have?"

"Well, I also have the one thing Sugar Rush's anniversary wouldn't be complete without." Jolie says, pulling out a black velvet jewelry box.

"What's this, Jolie?" Swizzle asks the green candy. Jolie smirks and shows him.

"A rare necklace made from rare candy crystal only found in the Black Cola Kingdom. The colors used in this necklace are hard to come by." Jolie says, smiling.

"The B-Black Cola Kingdom? The forbidden kingdom?" Swizzle stammers out, his face turning white. "I'll take the necklace. Vanellope will love it." Swizzle says, still scared out of his mind. "Jolie, I've seen the racers from there. And they aren't the nicest bananas in the bunch. How on earth did you get in that kingdom without being noticed?"

"I have my ways, your majesty. But anyway, I do have something else that will make the party glow!" Jolie says, pulling out a box of glow-in-the-dark items like glow necklaces, glow bracelets, glow sticks, and some interesting looking items like light-up spike ball necklaces, light-up shot glasses, light-up glasses you can wear, and a bunch of other items.

"Holy mother of Mod, this is quite the lot of glow items!" Swizzle says, stunned. He then buys the whole lot, and turns back to get into his kart. "And Jolie, don't go back into that kingdom. There's no telling who or what inhabits it."

"Will do, your majesty." Jolie says, bowing.

"Good. Now, I better go and finish preparations for next week. I'll see you at the track later, all right?" Swizzle says, starting his kart.

"Okay, see you later." Jolie says as Swizzle drives off.

* * *

(In the Black Cola Kingdom)

The sour racers were all gathered at Black Cola Castle, spying on Sugar Rush from cameras they set up.

"Subjects!" Caramella shouts as she makes her way into the room where the others are sitting around, watching the Sugar Rush racers. "What are those sweet, little, innocent racers up to?"

"Looks like their anniversary is coming up, Queen." Razz says, chewing a piece of lime bubblegum.

"Anniversary?" Caramella says, interested. "Tell me more."

"Well, an anniversary is an occasion that celebrates how many years something's been going on." Charlie explains.

"Oh, so the Sugar Rush racers are celebrating 16 years of existence, and we weren't invited?" Caramella says, smirking. "We must plan to crash that party."

"But how do we do that?" Rocko asks Caramella.

"Well, the party is next week, right?" Caramella asks them.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with crashing the party?" Zoet asks, sitting next to her sister.

"Well, we show up uninvited, and take down that royal idiot." Caramella says. "I heard the former ruler is taking over his mind. We can try to get him on our side."

"Genius!" Zorbert says with a smirk.

The Sour Racers laugh and start working on how to get Swizzle on their side.

* * *

(In Sugar Rush)

Swizzle drives back to the castle, and parks his kart in the garage. He puts away the breath spray and glowing party favors in the ballroom where Molly is, then walks into the dining hall.

"Sour Bill!" Swizzle shouts. "I'm hungry!"

Sour Bill walks into the dining hall with a plate of Sour Patch Kids and chocolate turkey, with a bottle of sparkling cream soda. "Dinner is served, your majesty." Sour Bill says as he sets the meal in front of the swirl pop boy.

"Thank you, Sour Bill." Swizzle says as he starts eating. Vanellope walks in as Sour Bill serves Vanellope's dinner of chocolate turkey and Runts candy without the bananas, with Coke to drink. Vanellope smiles and nods to Sour Bill, who heads to his quarters for the night.

"So, your majesty, where were you during the roster race?" Vanellope asks Swizzle, taking a bite of her turkey.

"Getting stuff for our anniversary." Swizzle replies, eating a green Sour Patch Kid with a fork. "And I was thinking a lot about our anniversary. The game's anniversary, I mean."

"What were you thinking?" Vanellope asks him.

"Maybe we should get a DJ instead of having live music." Swizzle says, sighing.

"Do you mean…DJ Waferspoon? He's impossible to book! Especially a WEEK before our big celebration!" Vanellope replies, taking a sip of her Coke.

"I have my ways of booking DJ's at the last minute, impossible to book or not." Swizzle says, taking a bite of his turkey.

"Well, I already told Elize she could perform a song at the party. Couldn't she go on before the DJ?" Vanellope asks Swizzle.

"Possibly. I heard she's got Cinndon helping her, so it'll be like a song with double guitars!" Swizzle says, smiling.

"Interesting concept! I'll call DJ Waferspoon tomorrow." Vanellope says, smiling back.

The two finish their dinner, then go their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cinndon's house, him and Sticky are cuddling on the couch and watching _truTV Presents: World's Dumbest Lovers _on his big screen TV.

Sticky laughs and lays her head on Cinndon's chest. "Cinndon, when are we gonna go to the bedroom? You said we could make love tonight…"

"Be patient, love, the time will come…" Cinndon says, turning his gaze back on the TV. "I love you, Sticky. I always have and always will. And nothing will ever change that."

"Awwwwww, Cinndon, you're so sweet!" Sticky says, kissing him on the mouth.

Cinndon pulls into her kiss and the two of them start making out, all while Sticky's taking off Cinndon's shirt.

* * *

At the castle, Swizzle encounters King Candy again in his vanity mirror as he's preparing for bed.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite person…" King Candy says, smirking at the green haired king.

Swizzle looks at him angrily. "You know you're the most annoying person on the face of this arcade."

"Hoo-hoo, I know that, dear boy, but tell me…how's everything coming for the anniversary?" King Candy asks him as he's grinning that devil-may-care grin.

"Why do you want to know that, you Froot Loopy-Loops loon?" Swizzle replies, still brushing his hair, giving the former ruler an angry glare.

"Because the anniversary is when you're gonna show your true colors, dear boy!" King Candy says, chuckling.

"I AM GOING TO DO NO SUCH THING, YOU SOUR TYRANT!" Swizzle shouts at King Candy. "I said I was going to make this anniversary celebration good for my subjects, and I am!"

"But don't you want your subjects to see the _REAL _you?" King Candy asks him. Swizzle stands to his feet and gets angry again.

"NO, I DON'T!" Swizzle shouts once again. "I don't want to juggle TWO personalities at this party! Sure, you're teaching me to be bad, but it's not worth it!"

"Maybe it'll be worth it once you make your grand entrance at the party next week…" King Candy says, smirking again.

"What's that supposed to mean, airhead?" Swizzle says, glaring at King Candy.

"I can't tell you now, dear boy! It wouldn't be a SURPRISE if I told you now! Hoo-hoo-hoo!" King Candy laughs as he stares at Swizzle.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO MAKE ME SHOW MY TRUE COLORS!" Swizzle shouts once again. "YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" Swizzle walks away from the vanity mirror, angrier than ever. He then lies down on his bed, his grayish-purple eyes wider than dinner plates.

"A surprise...what did he mean by a s-surprise?" Swizzle asks himself, trembling with fear. "I know he's gonna do s-something to make me show my true colors! I know he is!"

He lies awake, fearful of what King Candy could do with him.


	7. The Anniversary- Part 1

A week passes, and it's Sugar Rush's anniversary, the day the entire game's been looking forward to. Swizzle climbs out of bed, yawns widely, and walks over to his mirror.

"Morning, sleepyhead! Hoo-hoo-hoo!" King Candy says as the swirl pop boy pulls out a hairbrush, brushing the tangles from his hair.

"Why do you laugh like that?!" Swizzle shouts at the mirror, the reflection of the former ruler smirking at him.

"Tonight's the night..." King Candy says. "When you make your grand entrance...it will show..."

"W-What will show?" Swizzle asks, looking scared.

"Your true colors, dear boy!" King Candy shouts with glee.

"N-No..." Swizzle pales. "Y-You can't do this t-to me..."

"I will..." King Candy says, seeing the obvious fright in the swirl pop racer's eyes. "And as my favorite racer...you will do everything I say..." The king then cackles quietly.

Swizzle still looks very pale and very fearful. "T-The anniversary p-party i-is t-tonight...y-you c-can't d-do th-this..." He proceeds with shaking with fear.

"Dear boy..." King Candy coos. "You don't get it, do you? You want respect...and that's what you'll get...Understand?"

Swizzle is now angry, but still fearful. "NO, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he shouts at the king.

"Well, you'll understand when I do this!" King Candy says, jumping out of the mirror.

"What?! B-But...B-But...you can't...you won't..." Swizzle says, shaking with fear.

"Oh, I'm going to...until tonight, dear boy..." King Candy says, smiling an evil smile.

"T-Tonight..." Swizzle says as King Candy disappears back behind the mirror, scared out of his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the track, the day's racers, which were Jellysha, Adorabeezle, Elize, Cinndon, Sticky, Citrusella, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Gloyd, were all talking about the anniversary party that was planned for that night.

"I heard this party was gonna be big!" Sticky says, smiling.

"Indeed!" Cinndon says. "Elize, you ready to rock tonight?"

"You bet I am!" Elize says, smiling.

"What are you doing with Elize, Cinndon?" Sticky asks her cinnamon-themed boyfriend. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No, no, Sticky, I'm going to be playing guitar on stage tonight with her." Cinndon explains to her.

"Okay, but I don't like where this is going." Sticky says, folding her arms. "If you do anything other than play music with her, you're going to find yourself single!"

Cinndon gulps. "Yes, darling..." he says, swallowing hard. "The last thing I'd ever do is leave you for another girl."

"Good." Sticky says, smiling.

"Alert! Incoming Quarter! All Racers Report To The Starting Grid!" the announcer yells over the loudspeaker.

The racers get in position as the first gamers of the day take their positions at the Sugar Rush console.

* * *

While the day's races were going on, the Sour Racers were watching them over their security footage.

Caramella walks in, looking over the footage of Swizzle, who's helping prepare for the festivities that would be happening that night.

"So, what's the plan again?" she asks Razz, who's chewing a piece of orange bubble gum.

"Our plan is to crash the party and ask Swizzle to join us." Razz says, smiling evilly. "That's if he shows a sign of being an evil king."

"Well, if he does, you think he would want to join us?" Zoet asks curiously.

"Possibly." Caramella replies.

The Sour Racers work more on the plan for tonight.

* * *

Later, after the arcade closes, Swizzle stands on the popcorn podium as the crowd cheers for the day's avatars who put on quite a show for the gamers during the day's races.

"Now that the arcade's closed, we're going to have our roster race! But tonight, we race in honor of the fact our game has existed for 16 years today!" Swizzle announces as the crowd cheers loudly. "Now, pay to play, and let's get this anniversary race underway!"

The racers throw their coins into the golden cup, and as Cinndon throws in his coin, his cinnamon stick fans are cheering even louder and shouting "Happy 13th Birthday!"

"Cinndon, is it your birthday today?" Swizzle asks the cinnamon racer, who's blushing modestly.

"Y-Yeah...I didn't even know..." Cinndon says, blushing even redder as he walks to his kart. "So, yes, it is my b-birthday..."

"Well, happy birthday all the same, Sodagard!" Swizzle says with a smile. "Tonight will be a double celebration: to celebrate our 16th anniversary and Cinndon's 13th birthday!" The crowd cheers with pure excitement. "Now, without further ado, let the Random Roster Race commence in honor of our 16th anniversary!"

He slides down the taffy slide into his kart, and as the green light goes off to signal the start of the race, the racers grow even more excited, taking off from the starting line.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Starburst Sky Fortress, a Rancis recolor and his girlfriend are watching the race.

"When do you think we can go out there, Penelope?" Peterbelly asks, watching Rancis race.

"All in due time, Peterbelly. For now, we wait." Penelope says as she watches from the window. "We're going to meet that king soon enough..."


	8. Ballroom Blitz & An Expression of Love

On Royal Raceway, the anniversary race is about over as Cinndon and Clair are neck and neck, heading toward the finish line.

"Eat my cinnamon dust, Creampuff!" Cinndon yells as he speeds ahead of Clair.

"Sacre bleu!" Clair shouts at Cinndon. "You will pay for calling me Creampuff!"

"Sure I will!" Cinndon says, smiling as he wins first place, grinning at the French pastry racer.

And with that, the anniversary race ended with Cinndon in first place, Clair in second place, and Elize in third place. The others race across the finish line, cheering.

"Now, everyone to the castle! Our anniversary celebration and Cinndon's birthday party begins now!" Swizzle says cheerfully as the racers get back in their karts and race off to the castle.

* * *

At the castle, the DJ that Vanellope hired is playing "Firework" by Katy Perry, and some of the racers are dancing while others are raiding the refreshment tables or talking.

Swizzle is standing behind the stage's curtains, a bit nervous.

"Don't let them see me like this...Don't let them know..." Swizzle says, pacing the floor as he buttons his suit. "I can't let them see this side of me..."

"Hoo-hoo-hoo..." King Candy says in Swizzle's mind. "It's almost time..."

"Shut up, tyrant! I will not show them my mean side, which would be YOU!" Swizzle shouts as he pounds his head.

All of a sudden the trumpets sound and the partygoers are silent as Courier Candyfloss comes on the stage.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush...I present to you, his highness, King Swizzle Malarkey." He says with a smile as Swizzle comes out from behind the curtains.

"Thank you, thank you!" Swizzle says as he bows modestly to the cheering crowd. "It's an honor just to be standing here. For 16 years, this game has been in existence, and I am proud to be your king!" Swizzle says.

"We love you, Swizz!" some of the Jolly Rancher fans cheer and shout.

"Now, without further ado-" Swizzle says, before he's cut off by another voice. "Hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Everyone gasps in shock, Vanellope fainting as Rancis catches her.

"That voice...it sounds familiar..." Taffyta says, shocked. "It's KING CANDY!"

"Yes, my sweet subject..." Swizzle says in King Candy's voice. "It's me..."

At this point, the racers go into a state of panic and start screaming and panicking.

"KING CANDY'S RETURNED!" Minty screams as Torvald grabs her legs and Sticky clings to Cinndon as tightly as possible, not letting him go.

* * *

Outside the ballroom, the Sour Racers are standing outside the door, hearing the screams of the panicked racers.

"Why is there screaming in there? There should be a party going on!" Caramella shouts.

"It seems the former ruler has possessed the king." Rocko says. "Should we still go in?"

"Of course we should!" Caramella replies.

The Sour Racers step into the ballroom, all the racers still screaming and running around.

"Wow, someone pressed the panic button in here..." Zoet says, watching the running racers.

Caramella approaches Swizzle, who walks out from behind the curtains and causes the racers to scream louder.

"Who in Mod's name are you?" Swizzle says in his normal voice.

"I am Queen Caramella Di Caramello of the Black Cola Kingdom, your majesty, and I have a proposition for you..." She says, smirking evilly.

"And what's that?" Swizzle asks Caramella.

"Join my evil kingdom...leave this mess..." Caramella says, looking at the swirl pop racer.

"NEVER!" Swizzle says with a shout. "I would never leave Sugar Rush to be with the likes of you!"

And with that, the Sour Racers leave.

* * *

The racers are still in a panicked state, and the anniversary party started back up, despite their sightings of King Swizzle Candy, which is what some of the racers called their ruler in a panic. Cinndon and Elize start playing "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC and some of the racers are back in a party mood as some of them go back to dancing, eating, and talking.

"Cinndon rocks!" Minty says as she dances with Sticky.

"Yeah, I know! Being in Sugar Rush with him rocks!" Sticky says, getting back in a partying mood.

Soon, the song ends as the keyboard player switches from the "rock band" function on his keyboard to "piano" mode. A person running the lights turns a spotlight on Cinndon, and a few servants wheel in the anniversary cake which also had the inscription "Happy Birthday, Cinndon!" on it in red icing and 13 candles are on the very top layer, lit and ready to be blown out.

"Awwwww, you guys shouldn't have..." Cinndon says, smiling. And with that, the keyboard player plays "Happy Birthday" as all the racers begin to sing to Cinndon. The cinnamon racer blushes modestly and smiles.

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you! Happy 13th Birthday, Cinndon Sodagard...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" All the racers sing cheerfully.

"Make a wish, Cinndon! Make a wish!" Sticky says, smiling.

"Okay, then..." Cinndon says as he blows out his candles in one big breath after taking a minute to think of his wish. All the racers cheer and the servants start serving the cake, which is surprisingly tasty as it is a chocolate cake.

"Wow..." Sticky says as she finishes her cake and scoops Cinndon up into a hug. "This was the best party I've ever been to! And also the biggest!"

"I'll say!" Cinndon says with a smile.

* * *

Halfway into the party, Adorabeezle slips away from a group of dancing racers and gets a gift she brought for Swizzle.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" Adorabeezle asks, walking up to Swizzle.

"What can I do for you, Miss Winterpop?" Swizzle asks in his normal voice.

"I brought you a gift in honor of our anniversary...I hope you like it..."Adorabeezle says nervously as she hands Swizzle the gift.

"How thoughtful, Miss Winterpop, thank you very much!" Swizzle says with a smile. As soon as Adorabeezle is out of sight, he opens the gift to reveal a musical snowglobe that he's wanted since Sugar Rush was plugged in. The sculpture inside is of Swizzle and Adorabeezle when the game was first plugged in, friends to the end and always willing to help each other out. Swizzle shakes it and rainbow glitter rains down on the little sculpture inside, then he winds the key on the bottom of the snowglobe, which plays a music box version of "Shape Of My Heart" by the Backstreet Boys, and at that, Swizzle starts to cry tears of joy.

"I love her...and this gift...she'll never know how I feel about her..." Swizzle says as he sees Adorabeezle smiling and hanging out with her fellow racers. "I love her so much..."

* * *

After the party, Swizzle heads to his room and sets the snowglobe on his bedside table. "She's such a thoughtful girl..."

"Who is?" Vanellope asks Swizzle.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop." Swizzle replies, almost crying again. "She's everything I want in a girl..."

"I can see that, Swizz." Vanellope says, sitting beside him. "You ought to express your feelings for her."

"How can I do that, knowing King Candy has taken over part of my code?" Swizzle asks her.

"You have to be the side that Adorabeezle saw when our game was first plugged in. When you two hung out all the time." Vanellope explains. "She's the nicest girl you've ever met, and when I was the ruler, I saw it in you and her. You two were meant to be together. That all changed when I was a glitch, and you two avoided each other like the plague. Now, you've re-developed feelings for her, and I think you really need to show her how you feel." Vanellope says as she puts a hand on Swizzle's shoulder.

Swizzle looks at her and nods. "I'm going to do just that."

"I know you can do it, Swizz." Vanellope says, smiling.

Swizzle smiles and knows that he'll express his feelings for Adorabeezle when the time is right.


	9. I've Got A Feeling

The day after Sugar Rush's anniversary, Swizzle wakes up with racing thoughts and his heart skipping beats.

"Mod, why didn't I see this before?" Swizzle asks himself. "Why didn't I see that she was trying to get back with me after all these years? I really think she should know my true feelings. After all these years, she'll know how I feel. I should prepare for the day."

He does so, brushing his hair, and as he does, King Candy appears in the mirror as Swizzle scowls at him.

"What kind of stunt were you trying to make me pull last night?!" Swizzle shouts at the king.

"I was only doing what I said I'd do, dear boy." King Candy says with a smile. "I made you show your true colors!"

"You made my subjects go into a panic! You didn't tell me they would start screaming and panicking! You made me scare them to death!" Swizzle shouts at King Candy, putting away his hairbrush.

"But, dear boy, I thought that would earn you respect..." King Candy replies, not caring about the look on Swizzle's face.

"They feared me more than they respected me!" Swizzle says to the king, angry as can be. "I don't trust you! And I don't have time for your crepe today. So, why don't you just FUDGE OFF?!" Swizzle yells as he storms away from the mirror, holding his head in his hands.

"Your majesty?" Vanellope asks Swizzle. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay, Vanellope." Swizzle says, sitting on his bed.

"Something's going on. So, tell me what's going on." Vanellope tells Swizzle, obviously concerned.

"Remember what happened last night at the anniversary party?" Swizzle asks her.

"Yeah, when King Crazy came back! Scared us all to death!" Vanellope replies. "Why?"

"It's true about what I said. King Candy's been taking over my body and my spirit. He made me show my bad side to the racers and made them fear me." Swizzle says, shaking. "And he's still in my code...watching my every move in everything I do, and then he shows up in my mirror and tells me what to do..."

"Why do you have to listen to what ol' King Crazy says? I was a glitch when he ran the kingdom, and he said I couldn't race because he had you all fear that I would put Sugar Rush out of order. But the truth was, I wanted to race like you guys, but I was never given the chance until that one day, when Ralph came and helped me." Vanellope says. "And King Crazy can't tell you how to run this kingdom. You have to run it the way you want."

"You're right, Miss President." Swizzle says, looking at her. "And today's the day that I'm going to express my feelings for Adorabeezle. The arcade's closed today because Mr. Litwak's at an arcade convention in San Antonio for 2 weeks, and I want to get these feelings off my chest now, instead of concealing them."

"Wow! You're really going to do it?" Vanellope asks Swizzle.

"I sure am! I love her, and I want to let her know right away." Swizzle says. "I've hidden my feelings for her since the game got plugged in. If I don't do this now, I'll be hitting myself for it."

"Good thinking, Swizz. Need me to go with you?" Vanellope asks him. "You know, just in case you need a bit of help?"

"That'd be great..." Swizzle says, smiling. "I'd love it if you came with me."

And with that, the two set out to set up a romantic surprise for Adorabeezle. Swizzle really hopes that this will work as he's been waiting to do this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sour Racers are watching the Sugar Rush racers doing their daily business.

"Well, that went well." Rocko says, a bit discouraged.

"Shut up, you!" Caramella says as she walks over to the monitors. "What do you see on there, Razz?"

"Well, it seems the king is preparing to declare his feelings to a girl he's liked for years, your majesty." Razz says, chewing a piece of lime bubblegum and looking bored.

"What does that mean?" Caramella asks.

"Well, when a guy likes a girl, they do something nice to show their feelings, like singing a song or giving a gift." Presley says.

"Oh, so what do you suppose Swizz is going to do?" Caramella asks Presley.

"Well, he's probably gonna do both of those things." Presley replies.

Caramella just watches the monitors.

* * *

Swizzle walks out of several shops, carrying roses, a CD with love songs on it, an ice blue picnic blanket, a black velvet jewelry box with a snowflake charm bracelet inside, and a gourmet picnic meal for two.

"So, what's the plan?" Vanellope asks Swizzle.

Swizzle looks at Vanellope, smiling. "I've texted her and let her know to meet me at Grape Soda Falls, next to the falls. We're going to have a nice lunch together, then I'm gonna sing that love song I've been wanting to sing to her for years to declare my true feelings for her. And after that, I'm gonna give her the bracelet all while asking her to be my girlfriend."

"Wow! You have all this planned out, Swizz. I hope it all goes well..." Vanellope says, smiling at the swirl pop boy.

"I hope so, too. I'm so nervous..." Swizzle says, blushing a bit.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers were all at Cinndon's house, having an impromptu get-together to really celebrate Cinndon's birthday.

There were treats of all sorts, which all the racers brought. Taffyta brought lollipops, Gloyd brought candy corn, Adorabeezle brought Rocket Pops, Crumbelina brought cannolis and chocolate tiramisu, Minty brought candy apples, Snowanna brought rainbow sherbet and snow cones, Rancis brought Reese's peanut butter cup pie, Jubileena brought cherry pie, Candlehead brought cupcakes, Citrusella brought blueberry pie, Torvald brough butterscotch candy, Sticky brought salt water taffy, Nougetsia brought ice cream, Elize brought some toffee, Clair brought creampuffs, Jellysha brought jelly babies, Lenny brought chocolate bars and gummy cola bottles, and Honey brought some of her spread. In the center of it all, there was a cake Sticky made that looked like Cinndon playing his guitar, 13 candles sitting on top of it.

Music plays throughout the house, some racers dancing and some racers helping themselves to the assorted goodies.

"So, that's when I loaded my Sweet Seekers on her ass! Ol' Muttonfudge never saw it coming!" Gloyd tells Cinndon, laughing.

"I know that's true." Cinndon tells him, laughing back. "After the party last night, I still felt a bit of guilt. You know, being on stage with Elize while Sticky was watching made me think of why I shouldn't be on stage anymore."

Sticky looks in their direction.

"I still think he should be on stage." Sticky tells Minty and Crumbelina. "I love when he plays his guitar. Maybe I shouldn't have been so jealous of him being on stage with another girl."

"Sis, I know you were jealous last night. He rocked the place and you actually liked it, but deep down, you thought he was really going to get together with her. You know he's never going to do that to you." Minty tells Sticky. "He loves you too much."

"What she said goes double for me." Crumbelina says, sipping a Diet Coke. "He stays faithful to you."

"You guys are right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions." Sticky says, smiling.

"You shouldn't, sis. I have your back on this situation." Minty says with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Adorabeezle was in the living room away from all the activity, watching Lenny and Torvald make out on Cinndon's couch.

Just then, her text message ringtone, which was "Firework" by Katy Perry, went off, and she picks up her phone, checking the text.

"Oh, it's from Swizz! 'Hey, Beezle, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at Grape Soda Falls for a picnic later. Just bring yourself.' Oh, I'd love to..." Adorabeezle says as she texts Swizzle back, smiling. "That actually sounds like fun."

She starts thinking about Swizzle and the picnic as she sends the text.

* * *

(This is the end of this story. To be continued in story 2)

(Author's Note: I plan to make this into a series of sorts. The same OC's will be used in all these stories, so I will not host OC contests for those. I hope you enjoyed the first story in the Sugar Royalty series!)


End file.
